


Baby Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has to relearn everything he's ever known about love. Thankfully, Stephanie's not a bad teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

Damian knows very little of love. In his opinion, he was not born of love, but of a drug-induced explosion of pheromones. That explosion of pheromones was then placed in a tube and raised to be a killer.

Damian has spent little time worrying about love. In his early years, he reckoned it beyond his need, if not beyond his comprehension. He required no knowledge of love to hit a perfect bullseye, and so he paid little attention to it.

But love is a hard thing to skirt around. It was always in the back of his mind, a difficult and lingering question.

He learned some things without trying. He learned that love was blind, as he watched his mother lust after the simple idea of his father. He learned that love was harsh, as his mother whipped him into shape, yet assured him of how much she cared for him. He learned that love was desired by all and achieved by few.

And now he wants to forget all that. Everything he ever subconsciously learned about love. Erased.

/Let's begin again./

It isn't easy. The thoughts, memories, and training are ingrained in his skull, etched into his nervous system. Trying to wipe them away is like plucking all the hairs from his body. Tedious.

"But not impossible," Stephanie would say.

No. Not impossible.

He does it for her. He relearns everything, for the witch of a woman. He learns to kiss her forehead at night while she's sleeping. He learns to be gentle when they make love. He learns to hold a baby and (barely, mind you) manages not to punch something every time the baby cries.

He tries. He really tries.

That's all she asks for, and all he can do.

Somehow, it's enough.


End file.
